


Empty Restaurants

by TheMikeWheelers (jasongracefully)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasongracefully/pseuds/TheMikeWheelers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is a worker at the local burger restaurant who just wants to get home. Nico is a customer who comes right before closing asking for the biggest burger they serve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Restaurants

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this was a prompt I got from some of my friends, I hope you all enjoy! Leave kudos if you like and be sure to comment your feedback!

Working at Burger Shack seemed like a great idea; Discounts on food, money to save up for medical school, some job experience, Will applied for the job in a heartbeat when he saw the 'Now Hiring' sign outside the window. 

But here he was, working there for months with low pay and now it was 9:23 on a Tuesday night and he really had to get home to write a paper. Restaurant closed in 7 minutes and the place was empty. What harm could come if he left a little early?

But then Will's nightmare happened when some 5' 4" pale kid with a Ramones tee-shirt walked through the door saying he was craving hamburgers and wanted the biggest one the place offered. 

"To stay or to go?" Will asked, desperate for the answer to be to go. He really wanted to get home. 

"To stay," the boy said certainly. 

With budget cuts Will now had to work as a cashier and to help as a cook when no one else was around, and he was the only employee left. So he begrudgingly went to the back of the restaurant to fry the Macho Meat Burger, the restaurant's 5 patty monster that most people can never even finish. 

Will looked over at this scrawny kid. He must have been around Will's age, but he was short and skinny and Will figured there was no way he could eat this burger. 

'Maybe he'll eat a few bites and then decide he's full and leave,' Will hoped.

He looked back over at the boy. Now that Will thought about it, he was quite handsome really. Dark hair and eyes, with a Mediterranean complexion. Long eyelashes that made it so you just couldn't stop staring at his eyes. His mind drifted away for quite some time, just thinking about the boy's stupid pretty face. 

'Shit!' Will's mind came back to reality when he realized he completely forgot about the burger. He ran over to the grill thankful that it wasn't too charred. 

He finished up making the burger and threw it onto a tray. Will walked over to the cute boy where he sat by the window. 

"I'm really, really sorry but it's kinda burnt," Will said with a grimace, "If you want me to make you a new one I can." 

Great, now he's going to have to make a whole new burger and stay even later. 

"Don't worry about it, I like my burgers well done." The boy laughed and Will felt all the tension in his shoulders disappear because 'How can someone have such a beautiful laugh even when I'm here freaking out he's going to yell at me?' 

Will smiled and walked back behind the counter. He took out his phone to distract him, checking emails and messages and every social media site known to man. But yet, his eyes still glanced at the boy every chance he got. 

The boy was definitely having trouble eating the huge burger. Will knew this would happen, he saw all types of people try and eat it out of pride and end up throwing up in the bathroom. He was also the one who had to clean up in there so he hated watching people order. 

The difference was, this boy was determined. Will had to hold in a giggle when he saw how serious the boy was taking something as simple as eating a burger. 

He didn't know what caused him to do it, but Will hopped over the counter and walked to his table. 

"You okay there?" He inquired. He was sure he knew the answer based on the obvious disgust on the boy's face. 

"I'm fine. Trust me this isn't the biggest piece of meat I've had in my mouth."

Will couldn't contain it. He broke out into a series of fairly embarrassing cackles. Come on, cute and funny, this guy was perfect. The boy started to laugh too, Will's laugh was just contagious. 

"I'm Nico by the way," the boy declared. 

"I'm Will," he spoke up, "Now no jokes tell me why you're eating that monstrosity, because if you vomit I'm gonna have to clean in up." 

Nico giggled, "Why else would I be eating this disgusting thing? My friend Percy dared me to, can't turn down a dare." 

"Ah, pride. The reason so many have come to try and challenge the burger. Well, I wanna get home quickly and cleaning up half-digested food really isn't a priority of mine. So here I'll take half the burger and you can tell this Percy that you ate it all by yourself." 

Nico agreed and off they went. Both of them chewing down on the most disgusting fast food in the planet. There's something awfully spiritual about consuming food like that together, it must be a real bonding experience because by the time they finished the hamburger the two boys started kissing on the table of that revolting Burger Shack. 

Will's mind was racing, he no longer cared about his paper due or getting home or anything else. All that mattered was Nico's tongue finding home in his mouth and how his breath tasted of that disgusting burger but Will ignored it because all he could think was /more/.

Will probably could have gone all night with this gorgeous boy, but it all went to hell when that little bell on the door started to ring. Nico's head popped up faster than lightning. 

A new boy stood in the doorway, standing shell shocked at the scene he had walked into. 

"Leo? What the fuck are you doing here?!" Nico yelled. 

"Uhh" the new boy started awkwardly, "This, uh this isn't Pizza Hut. I should probably go." He ran out the door and never turned back. 

"You know that guy?" Will asked. 

"Friend from camp," Nico started, "The gods must hate me I get the worst luck." 

Will didn't know what to say so he just remained silent. 

"I should probably go, you must want to go home after work. And I've got friends to bewilder when they hear I finished a Macho Meat Burger." 

"Uh yeah," Will said disheartened.

"But before I go, you could give me your number?" 

Will's eyes flashed up and his smile lit up the room. He practically raced to behind the counter to grab a pen. He wrote out the numbers on Nico's shaking hand. 

"So I guess I'll see you around," Nico uttered. 

"Yeah." Will grinned, "I hope so."

Nico walked out the restaurant and Will watched him go with a giddy smile on his face. It was now 9:57. Will had stayed far past closing and he knew he had an essay to write back home. 

'But maybe,' he thought, 'Maybe staying late at work isn't always the worst thing.'

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first fanfic. It definitely wasn't as good as it could have been. The characters were ooc and I don't know grammar. But I had fun writing it and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
